


One Can of Coke

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Dir en grey, the GazettE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3314345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every week the man would enter Aoi's restaurant and ordered a meal for one. Only one day his order changes to include a date with Aoi himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Can of Coke

“It’s almost six.” Uruha announced winking at his boss, Aoi, who was doing his best to act normally. Nothing unusual here, just let's carry on as if nothing unusual was happening because it wasn't. There wasn't anything unusual happening at all, that was kind of the point.   
“That’s nice.” Aoi replied as if he didn’t know what Uruha was talking about.  
“He’ll be coming.” Uruha commented with a suggestive wink.   
“Who?” Aoi asked ignoring the excitement inside him. He would be coming, not that he'd been thinking about him all day. Just most of it.  
“One can of coke and some beef in black bean sauce.” Uruha said imitating the customer perfectly. He came in every week and ordered a meal for one. The meal itself would change but he’d always start with “One can of coke”. It was no secret that Aoi had feelings for the handsome stranger who was obviously single.  
“Shut up!” Aoi said giving Uruha a playful punch. “If it wasn’t such a busy time I’d send you home.”  
“It doesn’t seem busy to me.” Uruha said referring to the empty takeaway.  
“Yeah I know.” Aoi replied. “But the phone has been ringing non stop in the back. I think the weather’s making more people ring for deliveries, now there’s a thought.”  
“You don’t want me on deliveries.” Uruha announced, about to make up his reasons when he spotted the regular. “Oh there he is!”  
“Hi!” Aoi said with a bright smile as the man entered the store. He was wearing a suit and carrying a briefcase but the long brown hair and sunglasses made him look more like Yakuza than a business man. His hair was wet from the rain but he didn’t seem bothered by the weather.  
“Hey.” The man replied removing the glasses. “It’s awful today.”  
“Hasn’t stopped raining all day.” Aoi confirmed trying his hardest not to look at Uruha who he just knew would be smirking beside him.  
“Yeah.” The man replied as he quickly scanned the menu just like he did every time. “Let’s see. One can of coke and chicken chow mein please.” The man ordered giving the laughing Uruha a funny look.  
“Sure.” Aoi said as he rang up the till. “Uruha go fetch. That’s a good dog.”  
“I am not a dog!” Uruha complained doing as his boss said anyway. To his annoyance ‘one coke’ was laughing at him.  
“You have him well trained.” The man commented leaning on the counter.   
“Not really.” Aoi replied. “He’s my cousin so he knows he can get away with a lot.”  
“Good looks must run in your family then.” The man said with a wink.   
“And yours.” Aoi said with a flirtatious smile, feeling himself blushing at his own forwardness. But the customer had started this, right? He hadn't misunderstood the comment had he?  
“I’m Kaoru.” Kaoru said with a wink “And if you’re wearing the right name tag you must be Aoi. Can I call you that?”  
“Well my name tag says you can.” Aoi said with a nervous laugh. He was flirting with this man. It was kind of fun.  
“Aoi.” Kaoru repeated thoughtfully, just as Uruha returned with his meal. “How much do I owe you?” he asked. The moment broken by the blondes return. “Unless there’s some way I can get it for free.”  
“Take him out for drinks.” Uruha suggested. “He finishes at ten.”  
“Uruha!” Aoi cried out blushing heavily. He would kill Uruha later, how could he have said that? What would Kaoru think?  
“Sounds good.” Kaoru replied. “I’ll come back then.”  
“But,” Aoi stammered regaining his voice. It was too late Kaoru had already left. Hurrying out before Aoi could say no.   
“I don’t have anything to change into!” Aoi complained.  
“Well I finish at nine. I’ll go get you something then.” Uruha offered. It was the least he could do after his antics that day.

‘Why did I let Uruha pick my clothes?’ Aoi complained to himself as he got changed in the staff toilets. It was almost ten and he needed to get ready. Uruha had returned before with the tightest trousers he owned. At least he’d softened the blow by picking out his favourite shirt. Still could he really wear this? He’d never worn these trousers before. Uruha had bought them for his birthday but he’d never worn them. They seemed to scream “I’m gay come and fuck me” which Uruha has reassured him was the point.   
“Perfect.” Uruha said with an evil grin as Aoi reappeared. He was sitting in a corner, his back against the wall, wearing some black leather trousers and a cream silk shirt. His boyfriend Ruki sat beside him dressed in gold trousers.  
“Since when did your cousin dress like that?” Ruki asked in shock. “He’s so fucking hot!”  
“Since I picked out his clothes.” Uruha laughed. “He’s got a date with One Coke.”  
“Kaoru!” Aoi corrected. “I thought you were going out?”  
“We are out!” Uruha laughed.  
“We’re going to a club later.” Ruki explained with a wicked grin. They were as bad as each other!  
“And I’m stuck with the late shift.” Reita complained. “Whilst everyone’s out having fun.”  
“You begged for the extra time.” Aoi reminded him just as Kaoru walked in and took in the scene.  
“So this is where you find all the beautiful men? I’ve been looking all over town.” Kaoru joked as he took in the three beautiful men and their outfits.  
“Yep.” Reita said with a grin. “Aoi costs 10000 yen, Ruki 8000 and Uruha over there costs 10.”  
“Hey!” Uruha complained.   
“You’re a slut and you know it.” Ruki teased affectionately.  
“You’re cheaper than I expected.” Kaoru said grinning at Aoi.  
“Oh really?” Aoi asked, adding Reita to the list of staff he needed to fire. Kaor at least seemed able to take the teasing in his stride.  
“Ready to go?” Kaoru asked and Aoi nodded eagerly, anything to get away from this lot.  
“Reita remember the alarm tonight. You forgot last time.” Aoi reminded his friend and employee before heading towards the door.  
“You forgot once…” Reita muttered annoyed. Why did Aoi only ever remember his mistakes?

“My car’s over there.” Kaoru said pointing to a black BMW parked a little down the road. “I thought I’d take you to a bar across town. It’s really nice. I think you’ll like it.”  
“Sounds good.” Aoi responded, to busy admiring Kaoru’s car to pay attention. It looked expensive and was obviously only a few months old, if that.  
“You know I own that takeaway right?” Aoi asked needing to confirm his social status.   
“I knew you were the manager.” Kaoru responded with a smile. “I’m a hit man.”  
“Really?” Aoi asked nervously. There was something about Kaoru that made the claim sound real.  
“Sure.” Kaoru said with a wink. “That or I’m a manager in a bank.”  
“Hit man is more exciting.” Aoi announced with a smile.  
“Hit man it is.” Kaoru said loosely wrapping an arm around a surprised Aoi’s waist. “And you can be the pretty thing I return home too. A kill always makes me horny you know.”  
“I’m not really after a one night stand.” Aoi muttered nervously.  
“I didn’t mean it like that.” Kaoru reassured him. “Though I did mean the comment about you being mine. Oh great. Now I’m going to scare you off.”  
“It’s OK.” Aoi said with a smile. “We might as well be honest with each other. I’m looking for a relationship; casual but exclusive, at least for now.”  
“Sounds good.” Kaoru responded. “So no more blow jobs from my secretary then.”  
“How clichéd is that?” Aoi laughed.  
“Well Toshiya’s good at them.” Kaoru said with a smile. “You?”  
“Me?” Aoi repeated.  
“Yeah, you good at them?” Kaoru asked.  
“I…” Aoi stammered. What kind of question was that? They’d only just met!  
“The answer is probably yes.” Kaoru answered for Aoi. “I’ll look forward to experiencing it.”  
“Who says you’re getting one?” Aoi demanded.   
“You can have one from me.” Kaoru promised. “And I only suck the people I really like.”  
“We’ve only just met.” Aoi reminded him.  
“No we haven’t. We met months ago. When I first moved to this city and visited your takeaway for the first time.” Kaoru replied. “Didn’t you find it weird how I was there every day on my way home from work?”  
“I thought you were just really into Chinese.” Aoi responded as it dawned on him the real reason Kaoru was there.  
“Well I do love Chinese but what I like to eat most is Japanese.” Kaoru said with a flirtatious wink. He reached into his pocket. Aoi half expected him to pull out some sex toys or some condoms but instead he pulled out a set of car keys and Aoi realised they were now standing by Kaoru’s car.  
Aoi pondered his options. Kaoru was kind of weird. There was something dangerous about him. But the danger was kind of exciting and Kaoru did seem to like him.   
Kaoru unlocked the car and held the passenger door open for Aoi who climbed in with a small smile. He’d made up his mind to trust Kaoru. Surely a man who treated him this kindly couldn’t be bad?

The ride to the bar passed normally enough. Kaoru seemed to have stopped flirting in favour of driving his car. Asking the occasional question, he mostly let Aoi speak. As he parked his car he turned to Aoi and smiled seductively before getting out and going around to Aoi’s side to let him out.  
“Thanks.” Aoi muttered embarrassed. He’d never been treated like this before. It was nice. His last boyfriend hadn’t been the romantic type at all.  
“The managers an old friend of mine.” Kaoru explained as they headed towards a very posh looking bar. “His name is Die.”  
“Die.” Aoi repeated remembering the name for later use.  
The bar was even fancier inside than out and Aoi felt a little out of place. This was where the rich hung out. Not men like him who were happy enough to buy a beer and drink it straight from the bottle. Kaoru however seemed right at home and led him towards an empty table where he pulled out a chair for Aoi.  
“Thanks.” Aoi muttered as he sat down.  
“I’ll get the drinks. What do you want?” Kaoru asked.  
“A can of coke and a beer.” Aoi said with a grin.  
“Are you making fun of me?” Kaoru asked with a tilt of his head. Aoi’s grin was answer enough and with a laugh he headed towards the bar to order said drink. Unfortunately for Aoi this left him chance to think.   
‘I’m the woman’ Aoi realised. He was always seme. Always. But in letting Kaoru treat him like this he was clearly saying “I’m your uke” maybe he should have insisted on getting the drinks? But no, Kaoru was meant to be paying for his earlier meal though this outing. Surely the way he let Kaoru treat him now wouldn’t effect the bedroom? Saying that could he even be seme with a man like Kaoru? He was older, more experienced and most of all defiantly the type used to being in control.  
“You look worried.” Kaoru said as he returned carrying too fancy cocktails. “Afraid I’ve spiked your drink?”  
“No, nothing like that, only I ordered beer.” Aoi replied worried.   
“Yeah well I thought you’d prefer this.” Kaoru said with a smile as he sat down.  
“Well it’s always good to try new things.” Aoi replied taking a sip of the drink.   
“Well?” Kaoru asked slipping into his seat.  
“It’s good.” Aoi replied with a grin. It really was. “What is this?”  
“I don’t think I should tell you.” Kaoru said with a wink. “If you don’t know what it is, you’ll have to go on dates with me to have it. Think of it as my guarantee.”  
“What if you decide you don’t like me that much?” Aoi asked.  
“Won’t happen. Trust me.” Kaoru answered with a flirtatious grin.  
“Cow-Moo!” shouted a man as he appeared from the back. He had bright red hair and a huge grin.  
“Die.” Kaoru responded with an evil smile. “I thought I’d taught you why you shouldn’t call me that.”  
“Yeah but I forgot.” Die responded. “Stupid” he added pointed to his own head. “So who’s this cutey?”  
“Aoi.” Kaoru replied wrapping a possessive arm around Aoi. “And don’t even think of asking for a turn.”  
“Like I’d do that.” Die said laughing. “Oh wait… yeah I did once didn't I!”  
“Don’t mind him.” Kaoru advised returning his attention back to Aoi. “So you were telling me about…”  
“Hey don’t ignore me!” Die cried. “I’ll have you bared.”  
“You can’t bar somebody for ignoring you.” Kaoru said rolling his eyes.  
“Hello? Who’s the manager? I can have you bared for any reason I like.” Die announced triumphantly.   
“Anyway.” Kaoru said turning to Aoi. “What happened with the guy who…”  
“Hey!” Die complained as he realised he was once again being ignored. “You’re so mean!”  
“You wouldn’t want me any other way.” Kaoru said flashing Die a smile.  
“Jerk!” Die muttered. “See you Cow-Moo” he added wandering off to talk to a blond at the bar.  
“I think you upset him.” Aoi remarked.  
“Who Die? Not likely.” Kaoru replied with a smile. “So you were telling me about that guy?”  
“What guy?” Aoi asked confused.  
“I don’t know. You tell me.” Kaoru remarked with a wink.  
“Mmm” Aoi muttered confused. “Well there’s this guy who keeps coming to my takeaway.”  
“Oh really?” Kaoru asked. “Tell me about him?”  
“Well he comes once a week and always asks for a can of coke…”

“Kaoru?” Aoi asked as he felt somebody’s arm wrap around his waist. He was in the bar’s bathroom washing his hands. He’d been in the bar for hours and had lost count of how many drinks he had a long time ago. In all honesty he was too drunk to care and was just relieved that he was still able to walk more or less in a straight line.  
“Of course.” Came a hushed whisper. “Who else would come to molester you?”  
“You’d be surprised.” Aoi replied. “There was once this homeless guy. He was…”  
“Shhhh, no talking.” Kaoru whispered again as he pulled Aoi around to face him. “Unless you’re moaning my name.” and then Kaoru’s lips met Aoi’s in a gentle kiss and Aoi relaxed into the older man’s arms. This was nice. He didn’t even mind when Kaoru’s hand moved lower holding his butt. In fact, if anything it made him horny. Fuelled by lust and alcohol Aoi began to kiss Kaoru feverishly. To say there date had been going well was an understatement. It had been going amazingly.   
“I shouldn’t.” Aoi gasped pulling back.   
“You should.” Kaoru corrected re-initiating the kiss. It was enough for Aoi in his drunken state. Kaoru’s kisses were so tempting and that body pressed against his.   
“Not here.” Aoi complained as he felt Kaoru’s hand begin to massage his crotch through his trousers.   
“OK.” Kaoru responded grabbing Aoi’s arm and yanking him into the disabled cubicle and pushing him back against the door. As their lips rejoined Aoi could here the click of the lock granting them some form of privacy.  
Frantically, clumsily, Aoi began to unbutton Kaoru’s shirt but didn’t get far before Kaoru was yanking off his own clothes. He heard the rip of material and knew something had been damaged. He didn’t care. He just wanted to be with Kaoru.  
Returning Kaoru’s desperation with his own it wasn’t long before Kaoru’s clothes fell around them. Their exposed and hard erections rubbing against each other as they kissed. Hands wandering frantically over each others bodies and then…  
Kaoru’s finger sliding into his entrance making him gasp and cling onto the older man shocked. It didn’t hurt, it was only one finger, but it felt weird. He just wasn’t used to this.  
“You’re so tight.” Kaoru whispered sounding surprised.  
“I’m always seme.” Aoi admitted. “I’m not really used to this.”  
“A virgin?” Kaoru whispered as if he’d found some mythical creature from some fairy tale.  
“I’ve had gay sex, lots of times.” Aoi said offended by Kaoru’s words.  
“But you’ve never taken it yourself.” Kaoru replied wiggling his finger that was inside Aoi slightly. He had to cling onto Aoi with his free arm to save him from collapsing against the floor. Already Aoi was completely at his mercy. With a laugh Kaoru began to explore Aoi, taking his time, enjoying the moans and gasps Aoi was making for him.  
Removing his finger for a moment, Kaoru crouched down and began to suck Aoi’s erection hungrily. He needed more moans. His finger returned inside Aoi, joined by a second one, making Aoi seriously moan and gasp. Really he should provide some lube, there was a soap dispenser right there, but selfishly he ignored it. He wanted Aoi to moan. He’d just take longer to prepare him. It’d be OK.  
Aoi gasped and let go off his last threads of self control. How on earth was he meant to stay sane when Kaoru was sucking at him so pleasurably? The fingers inside him no longer felt strange. Instead they were merely the means to the bliss he felt every time they stroked across just the right spot. He threw his head back and moaned Kaoru’s name. He wanted people to hear them. He wanted them to be jealous.   
Then there was a moment of pain that left him gasping hard. It took him a moment to realise what had happened. Kaoru had just slid in a third finger. Panting heavily he shut his eyes and tried to overcome it. It was easy enough. Kaoru had stopped moving inside him and was focusing purely on sucking him. Wave after wave of pleasure overcame the pain he had felt and once again he was moaning in pleasure. He’d never been so vocal before. It felt strange and good. Like he’d become somebody else. He barely knew himself. Who was this man who was willing spreading his legs for someone else? On the first date. In a public bathroom. Did it matter?  
‘Oh god. Oh god. Oh god.” Aoi moaned as Kaoru’s fingers began to move inside him once more. It was too much. It was just too much. He couldn’t handle so much pleasure. Then with a shiver he came into Kaoru’s mouth. He could hardly breathe and thinking was out of the question. Since when had a blow job been this good? He could feel Kaoru licking him clean and smiled. That felt nice too, in a different way.  
Kaoru smiled up at Aoi and removed his fingers. Aoi was ready. Or was it just that he couldn’t wait any longer? Right now it didn’t matter. Standing up he gave Aoi a quick kiss before encouraging him to turn around and face the wall.   
Knowing perfectly well what was going to happen Aoi braced himself and Kaoru slowly slid inside him. Surprisingly it didn’t hurt at all. Kaoru really had prepared him well and the lubed condom he wore was enough to ease away any friction.   
“You OK?” Kaoru whispered into his ear.  
“Yeah.” Aoi responded. “Don’t make me wait.”  
“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Kaoru replied as he began to move inside Aoi experimentally. Despite Aoi’s murmurs Kaoru could tell Aoi could handle this fine and began to quicken his pace. He was desperate for release and it was taking all his will power to avoid pounding into Aoi. He was so tight. It felt amazing. His control slipping Kaoru began to move faster and faster, barely holding back. To his delight Aoi seemed to be able to handle this just fine and with a huge smile Kaoru forgot completely that this was Aoi’s first time and began to treat him just like any other partner.  
Bending round Kaoru began to kiss Aoi’s neck affectionately. He wasn’t sure why he did it. It was just something he did. Maybe a silent thank you to his partner for letting him do this when he knew he’d never return the favour. His hands wandered across Aoi’s body enjoying the feeling of the soft skin beneath his fingers. The silky hair rubbing across his cheek. The warmth radiating from him.   
Eventually Kaoru came inside Aoi with a moan. Gasping he pulled away and leant against a wall as he regained his strength. Aoi slowly turned around grimacing slightly as he realised just how sore he was. It didn’t matter though. He was smiling. That was all that mattered.  
Silently Kaoru began to pick up his clothes wondering how he could express his emotions to Aoi. He was never any good at this part. He didn’t feel drunk anymore. He felt completely sober.   
“That was…” Aoi muttered quietly. “That was … oh I don’t know!”  
“Amazing?” Kaoru tried wondering if it was just him. Maybe only he’d had fun.  
“Yeah.” Aoi agreed as he began to get dressed. “It was amazing. Thank you.”  
“No problem.” Kaoru responded as he quickly pulled on his clothes. Impatiently he waited for Aoi to get dressed before taking his hand and opening the door to find Die waiting for them with a smirk.  
“At least some of us don’t have to rely on whores.” Kaoru announced walking past Die with his head held high. 

It was several days later and Aoi was depressed. Since that night with Kaoru he hadn’t seen or heard from him even once. He’d even tried calling Kaoru but had no answer. Had he done something wrong? Kaoru had been acting strangely after sex. Obviously in a hurry to leave. Maybe he’d been too slutty? He’d known there was something weird about Kaoru. Why hadn’t he listened to common sense?  
“He’s here.” Uruha warned. Once again they working in the takeaway but Aoi’s heart wasn’t in it. He wanted to be home in bed. Not here. Especially not when he had turned up. Just like he always did.  
“Hi.” Kaoru said to Uruha getting a cold look in return. Uruha knew everything off course. Uruha knew how to get the gossip.  
“Can I take your order?” Uruha asked without any emotions.  
“I’m ordering for two tonight.” Kaoru said with a smile. Uruha could barely control his rage. How could Kaoru come in here bragging about his new toy after what’d he done to Aoi?   
Finally acknowledging Aoi’s presence Kaoru smiled and asked him one simple question  
“Do you like coke?”


End file.
